The use of polymeric materials as coating compositions is generally known. Such polymeric materials may be applied to a substrate via different conventional methods. Such conventional methods include, but are not limited to, calendering process, lamination process, extrusion process, cast sheet process, or combinations thereof. However, polymeric materials such as olefinic elastomers may not be easily processed to form desired articles such as synthetic leather.
Despite the research efforts in developing polymeric materials suitable for coating applications, there is a need for a coating composition that provides improved end-use application properties, e.g. improved dry feel in synthetic leather products, as a well as improved processability, e.g. improved calenderability. Furthermore, there is a need for a process for making such coating compositions.